A really weird story
by jrkgirlrox
Summary: this is a story i came up wif talkin with my bro it is really weird please read and reviewoneshot


**Hey this is my first x-men fanfic and it is a pretty stupid idea that came up when me and my bro were talking so I thought I write it**

**Disclaimer: guess what I do own X-MEN HA HA HA HA HA HA HA **

**(Alright if u believes that guess what the mole people are going to attack tomorrow at dawn)**

**Two shout outs to my Be ATCH Heather luv ya girl and my evil sister who plots to takeover the world wif shoes **

**Also this is in no way attached to my bro NewJak (see I said I wouldn't connect u to the story)**

**ON WITH THE STORY muh ha ha ha (evil laugh)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The x men where in the middle of a battle with the brotherhood and Rogue was fighting Fred and was just about to absorb him when a big rock hit her in the head and she fell to the ground the world turning black around her……………

Rogue woke up the next day to the alarm clock blaring she picked it up and slammed it into the desk braking it into itty bitty little pieces. She got up, picked out her clothes for the day, went and took a shower.

Rogue then went into wake up kitty but when she pulled the covers off there was Asian person with pink pajamas with cute little bunnies on them ( that is totally gross and cute and uhhhh) and a ponytail in her bed. Rogue dove on to the bed with a scream and put her into a headlock.

"Where is kitty, tell me now and I want hurt you!"

"What!" said the Asian girl, "Rogue what is like wrong with you, I am kitty"

"I not stupid, ok" Rogue said "Kitty is not, nor has ever been Asian"

"Rogue are you like sick our something I swear I am kitty"

"Ok we will just see about this"

With that Rogue dragged the girl downstairs where the rest of x men would be eating breakfast. As soon as Rogue reached the dining room she dropped the girl to the floor as she almost fainted, because sitting around the table were a bunch of Asian people who had the individual characteristics of the x men such as. One was bald and in a wheelchair. Another had white hair; there was one with red goggles, and one with red hair.

Rogue screamed "what the F--- is going on here"

"What is wrong child" the one in the wheelchair said

At this time Kitty got off the floor and said "I think she is like sick or something because she keeps like saying I am not Kitty"

Just then a blue Asian ran in and said that Sabertooth was attacking downtown Bayville

Rogue who was still just sitting there mouth wide open in shock was pushed along to the x-jet. As they were flying Rogue got another shock because when they were flying she noticed that Bayville was a lot bigger actually closely resembling Japan. (This is a hint about what this is all about) They finally arrived at there destination where at this point there was a 30 ft tall metal Sabertooth attacking and smashing buildings

A man ran up to them screaming "it is MEGA METAL SABERTOOTH, run for your lies"

Rogue noticed that while it was an Asian man it sounded American, and that the words didn't match the movements of his mouth, kinda like those old Japanese movies (HINT HINT again)

Just then weird Japanese music started coming in from somewhere in the background, Logan then transformed into a really big green lizard with three metal claws called LOGZILLA (get the hints now….WHAT you don't oh god) and picked up MEGA METAL SABERTOOTH and threw him into a building which got really messed up then MEGA METAL SABERTOOTH blasted fire from his mouth at LOGZILLA and he flew back thirty feet and if that isn't messed up enough Scott grew wings, antennas, and became SCOTTHRA, flew up into the sky and started attacking MEGA METAL SABERTOOTH, Rogue looked away and saw that Kitty and Jean were now three inches tall and were in a box on the professors lap, by this time Kurt had transformed in to KURTDRAH a dragon type with three heads, and Storm into OROALON a bug like creature (guys I would give a big bloody action scene with lots of guts and gore but I not good at righting that stuff……actually I not good at righting anything but screw you I just don't feel like it)

Rogue just stared in awe at the battled she had just witnessed that had left most of Bayville in ruins and everyone who participated in it seriously injured but finally MEGA METAL SABERTOOTH was defeated and SCOTTHRA had left to dispose of the body and LOGZILLA had returned to the sea and the background music had played the whole time. Rogue was just about to speak when she heard familiar voices above her telling her to wake up and slowly she returned to reality and looked around

"Rogue your like ok"

"We were worried sis"

"Nice to see you awake stripes"

Rogue jumped up and hugged every single person saying "I love you guys".

Everyone just stared seeing as Rogue never showed this much affection ever and Kurt recovered first and said "Hey Rogue we were going to have a Godzilla movie marathon (get it know…. Oh thank god I was worried about you for a bit) do you want to watch it with us."

Rogue stared for a second then grabbed the nearest thing and chucked at him then stormed off up to her room screaming she hated Godzilla and everything having to do with it"

"Well that was weird" said Kurt and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well it that is it you go back to your life just a little more screwed up for having read this but before you do REVIEW**

**Thank you **


End file.
